Enternity or Not
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Summary: Two girls human yet not human. Powerful in their own rights. Their blood bounded father sends them to Bon Temps Louisiana to deal with Maryann the Maenad from destroying all of Louisiana and to deal with Sophie-Anne.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two girls human yet not human. Powerful in their own rights. Their blood bounded father sends them to Bon Temps Louisiana to deal with Maryann the Maenad from destroying all of Louisiana and to deal with Sophie-Anne. Godric didn't kill himself he went to live in Shreveport with Eric and Pam.

Chapter one

"So, we're really going to this back watered town. To deal with some stupid Maenad?" Mused a smooth female voice with disdain lacing her words.

"Father told us to. Yes we're going to Louisiana to deal with the Maenad and also to observe Queen Sophie-Anne. Father has been getting reports that she has been abusing her power of position." Spoke a soft gentle female voice that sounded younger than the first female.

"Well, let's go. I really hope this proves entertaining." Muttered the first female receiving a soft chuckled from her younger sister.

* * *

"How are we going to destroy her?" Asked Sookie as she glanced at Eric who was leaning against the bar counter inside his bar.

"She's a Maenad. Their very tricky to kill." Pam rolled her eyes clearly not seeing what her master saw in the telepathic human woman.

"She wants to sacrifice me for something." Spoke up Sam as he covered Arlene's kids up with blanket as they were asleep on one of the booths.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Asked Bill while shooting a glare at Eric who smirked back at him.

"Respect Mr. Compton." Godric gave him a warning glare as his voice remained soft and neutral though.

"Well these is a really pathetic group." Spoke up a smooth female voice with amusement in her voice from the door way of the bar.

"Who are you?" Demanded Eric with a frown at the two unknown females standing there.

"Chill. Viking, we're here to help." Snorted the female as they walked all the way and into the light. They were shocked at them.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Jessica cause she could feel their power the shorter one's power though was pressed back a great deal.

"I am Mina. This is my younger sister; Katra." Mina smirked at them in mirth.

Mina had dark toned smooth clear soft skin. Elbow length pitch black soft silky hair falling freely around her shoulders. High cheek bones, deep dark pink pouty lips pulled into a laughing smirk. She stood without heels they could tell at 5'9 almost at 6 foot even. She had a curvy well toned lean body. She looked around twenty-three.

She wore a dark blue strapless leather corset, mid-thigh black leather skirt with black leggings. Knee length two an half in. black leather boots that held two silver bladed scythes, one in each boot. Fingerless black leather gloves. Waist length black leather jacket.

Oval shaped eyes with full thick dark eyelashes framing piercing ice-gold eyes that held mirth in them. Her pupils and irises were a deadly red color.

Katra had waist length ebon silky soft hair that held natural dark red highlights, held back in a high pony-tail with two silver chopsticks. She had pale porcelain smooth clear soft skin. Heart-shaped face, high cheek bones with deep blood red natural petal soft lips. She stood without heels they could tell, at 5'5-5'6 shorter than Godric. She had well curvy tone lean yet soft body. She looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

She wore a dark silk gray button up blouse with a black suit jacket over it. Soft black slacks with Two and half, black pumps to which they could tell her heels were made out of pure silver.

Almond shaped eyes, full thick long dark curly eyelashes framing piercing brilliant Ice-blue eyes with the pupils and irises a deadly red color. She held a calm and neutral expression upon her face.

Upon both of their necks were amulets. The Amulet was done of a blood red rose wrapped around a crystal sword. Mina had her's hanging from an unbreakable silver chain. Katra had hers hanging from an unbreakable black leather choker around her neck.

"Who are you two. And how are little girls going to helps us?" Bill asked with a raised eye brow at them both.

"We may look younger but I can assure you. We are way older than you. So, learn some manners Mr. Compton!" Hissed Mina with a cold look upon her face as she glared at him with venom.

Katra shot her sister a look as if saying calm down please.

"William! Do not insult them again. They work directly for our Lord and King Dracula." Eric spoke coldly as he recognized their necklaces.

"I see." Bill looked at both girls with hidden distaste not knowing they could read minds. _"They don't look like much_. _Though looks can be deceiving, Godric is two thousand and he looks around twenty. But still wait till the queen hears about this, she wont be happy to hear about to unknown females causing trouble in her kingdom." _

Before any of them could blink, Mina had Bill pinned to a wall by his throat with a low growl of rage, " Go ahead and tell your precious Queen we're here. She'll probably bitch slap your ass for bringing our attention onto her. Besides we're to get rid of your Maenad and your little Queen is under questioning about mess using her power. So, go ahead little boy." She spat with a pissed look upon her face.

"Bill!" Sookie called with fear as she saw the pain upon his face as mina squeezed his throat tighter.

"Enough." Katra's voice was soft and light as she had now a hand resting on Mina's arm. Which shocked them for they didn't even hear her or see her move.

"Fine," Mina slowly pulled back before punching Bill in the face hard, "Go hide behind your girl-friend." She taunted as both moved back as he cradled his broken nose.

"Mina." Katra spoke with her soft voice but it had sharpened a little.

"I am so not saying sorry for he deserved it. Now down to business." Mina winked at her baby sister.

"How can you kill Maryann?" Asked Eric catching Mina's full attention cause she could see he was a fighter and loved a good fight.

"You have to rip out her heart completely out of her chest." Mina grinned showing slightly sharper than normal human canines.

"Easy." Nodded Bill with a stiff look as he wiped away his blood from his face.

"Not so easy. She can control madness. But thankfully she can't touch us. So if ya'll would lead us to her, we would be grateful. Causes I want to get this done and over with." Grinned Mina at the prospect of a fight.

"She's in Bon Temps." Nodded Sookie walking to the door with Bill.

"You coming Viking?" Mina smirked at him as she turned on her heel. Eric was now standing beside her with a grin of his own.

Katra fought the urge to roll her eyes at her sister. She was always looking for a good fight and someone to share that with. And it would seem she found it in a Thousand plus year old Vampire Viking. She couldn't understand it anymore about all the useless killing going on around her.

"Katra?" Mina stopped and gave her a concerned look. She fought the urge to ask her what was wrong but she knew what was wrong. Her sister had grown tired of life and all the fighting.

"Go." Katra nodded her head as she walked towards a dark black impala with four doors. She walked over to the driver's side as glanced at the two thousand year old vampire and female human with her 175 year old vampire boyfriend and shifter. She gave them a nod as they climbed into her car as the Viking got into her sisters car.

They drove down the road smoothly with Mina and Eric following in her car. Katra's face remained in it's calm look as did her eyes.

"So, how old are you guys and what are you guys?" Asked Sookie with a confused look upon her face towards Katra.

"Old and we are human yet not human anymore." She spoke in soft tone with a not even looking at them. There seemed to able to hear now that there was a deep ancient accent in her voice but the couldn't place.

"Could you be more specific?" Piped up Sam with a raised eyebrow at her.

"It's blood bound performed by a powerful vampire and a human. As long as the vampire lives the human shall live unless the human becomes bounded to another old vampire, then the human will live if the first dies. That kind of bounding has not been used in over nearly a thousand years." Godric spoke up with a small nod of his head glancing at her.

"Correct." Nodded Katra softly with a calm look upon her own face.

"Make a right up here." Sookie pointed out with as Katra gave her nod of thanks.

"So how exactly old are you and your sister?" Bill asked in a polite tone as she flickered her gaze to the rearview mirror and onto him.

"You should trend carefully young one, Mina isn't known for her kindness to those that make her angry. I was able to stop her tonight for we have a assignment to complete but if it were any other time, she would have ripped out your heart and have no remorse for it as you died." Katra shook her head at him with sadness flashing in her eyes as she looked back to the road.

"She's cruel." Whispered Sookie with disgust and fear.

"Not cruel. She just doesn't like disrespect and this is how she was brought up. When we were children, we had to grow up fighting to survive." Katra spoke softly as she parked the car and got out leaving a shocked group behind her.

"Katra?" Mina appeared beside her with Eric grinning a them.

"Make it quick and try not to make a mess." Katra nodded her head to Mina who bent down and took out her scythes from her boots.

"Let's hunt." Mina took off with a smiling Eric behind her fast.

"Glamour any humans you find. This entire mess needs to picked up. No one most know or the council will be displeased." Katra spoke softly with a nod to the vampires as she disappeared making them blink in shock at her speed.

The other went and search for the people of Bon Temps.

Katra laid another human down she had erased their memory of Maryann. Glancing up fast she could feel her sister was now fighting Maryann. Moving as fast as lightening, she appeared beside Godric with her normal calm look as she saw the Viking and her sister fight Maryann.

"Oh come on Maryann! I have fought werewolves on the full moon that are more fun this!" Laughed Mina as she danced around Maryann with a huge smile upon her face. She dodged as Maryann swung her claws at her fast.

"Mina, we have other matters to attend to." Katra spoke gently to her laughing sister as she danced around the pissed off Maenad.

"Okay fine." Sighed Mina before grinning fast as she reappeared behind Maryann and thrusted her hand into her chest ripping out her heart completely.

Maryann cried out as she turned to dust and bones fast. Mina glanced all around and muttered a few spells under her breath. The others except Katra and Eric and Godric gasped as the house put itself back together again. Katra turned walking out of Sookie's house and towards her car.

"Where are you going?" Asked Eric as both girls walked towards their cars with grace.

"To visit your Queen. She has some explaining to do." Snickered Mina but knew Katra would probably do all the talking, since she hated politics.

"Mind if we tag along?" Grinned Eric appearing beside Mina as he looked her over with desire upon his face and in his eyes at her wicked smirk.

"Sure." Nodded Mina sliding easily into her car.

"Shifter go back to the bar and check on the young ones." Katra spoke up with a nod of her head to Sam, who nodded back to her taking off fast.

She slid into her car fast and glanced over seeing the ancient one, Godric in the passenger seat. She saw Bill helping Sookie into her backseat.

"HEY! Why are you guys always riding with my sister. I feel so unloved." Mina poked her head out her window with a pout.

"Your scarier, she's less dangerous than you!" Sookie called back before Bill could shut her up.

"You are truly a fool, if think my younger sister is harmless. Her bite tends to be worse than her bark!" Laughed Mina zooming out of the drive way and towards the Queens estate.

Katra followed her sister fast with a small shake of her head at her silliness. She ignored the looks she received from the others as she drove down the road. She could feel the ancient one was filled with curiosity at her but she brushed it off easily as she made a sharp turn following her crazy sister who had seemed to found a good companion in the thousand plus year old Viking.

"So, you really work for King Dracula?" Asked Bill innocently to her with a smile but his scent and mind gave it away, that he didn't believe them.

"Something like that." Mused Katra in soft voice and gave a small tilt of her lips at them.

Mina could feel her sister and nearly winced. She was still giving up on everything. Nothing interested her anymore, nothing. Not fighting not their father or brother. She had explained she was tired of living. So, their father sent them here to deal with Maryann and to fix whatever Sophie-Anne was doing. She hoped like hell to all that is damned and holly that she finds something to re-interest her into continue living. She knew she would be hardly able to bare it if she decided to kill herself. She knew their father would be hurt and most of all Alucard would be crushed. Though he comes off powerful and dangerous and cold to most, he absolutely adored Katra to no end.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Smirked Eric at her with amusement but concerned flared in him at the pain and slight fear in her eyes.

"Eh, unwanted thoughts that's all." She flashed him a smirk and a wink as he grinned back at her. She really was very attracted to him. Plus he was a Viking taller than her and he loved a very good fight. Tall dark blond and hansom. If she had her way which she did most of the time she was going to claim him as her own. She just hoped her sister would find her soul-mate soon.

Eric stared at the female who was almost like him. He couldn't believe when she walked into his bar with a smirk and stood proudly next to her sister. He had finally found his soul-mate in this feisty tall beautiful female. He had never planned on letting her go. But there was something in her gaze, like she had seen may lifetimes and loved every minute of it. Her sister on the other hand, the look in her eyes, was the same Godric's had been on the roof top. She had seen one too many lifetimes and was tired of it all.

There was something dark within her gaze and he had the feeling that Mina was correct on her sister's bite being worse than her bark. He could feel she was suppressing her power like Godric does. He couldn't help but hoped he saw her power display if Sophie-Anne pissed her off. Then the little cunt would finally get what's coming to her. A swift kick in the ass. An amused laugh brought him out of his musing.

"What is so dam funny?" He raised his eyebrow at Mina in amusement as she shook with laughter.

"Trust my dear Viking boy, you don't want to see my younger sister pissed off. And if by chance Sophie-Anne does it, she wont be getting a swift kick in the ass. She'll most likely loose her life by doing so. For me and our father and our brother are the only ones that have seen her wrath and live to tell the tell." Mina grinned showing off her pearl white teeth with a dark look in her gaze.

"How?" Frowned at her with a puzzling look as she grinned wider.

"I can read your mind when your shields are down." She nodded as they pulled up to the Queens compound in a record of time. She stopped her truck and turned it off, she could hear and sense her sister pull up behind her and turned off her own car.

She slipped out of her car leaving a shocked Eric in her wake. A giggle slipped past her lips as the others approached her with raised eyebrows while her sister looked amused.

"Mina." Katra spoke with a warning look upon her face.

"I know, I know. I have to be civil and if it comes down to it allow you to handle it. But her little pet Andre is mine cause he is such a fucking dickhead." Mina smirked down to her with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Fine but not till I say." Nodded Katra her voice still soft and light as she walked past her and towards the double doors that held the Queens sun room she made. Two guards were standing at the door way both froze in horror at seeing them… or more like seeing the two sisters.

"Move and open the doors." Ordered Mina in a cold frozen tone with a glare.

The doors were opened fast and quick allowing them to enter. They walked in and saw Sophie-Anne lounging by the pool with humans and vampires alike all around her. She had sat up fast as she saw who was entering her home uninvited. Fear was coating her scent fast and quick.

"Leave us!" Barked Mina to them all except Sophie-Anna who was rigid in her seat.

Everyone except her got up and nearly ran from the room with fear leaking off of them. Katra stood there analyzing everything in the room with a blank calm look before turning her gaze onto the Queen.

"Hello, dear Sophie-Anne." She spoke with her natural soft tone as she offered a friendly half-smile.

"My Princesses. How may I be of serves to you both this fine evening?" Sophie-Anne stood and gave a deep bow of respect shocking the others except Mina and Katra.

"We have been getting some very disturbing news of lately. That you have been abusing your power again." Stated Katra with a nod as she took a step forward amusement flashing in her eyes as the child Queen flinched in front of her.

"I do not know what you are talking about Princess Katra. They are lying." Sophie-Anne protested softly with a calm look but there was pure fear inside her eyes.

"Really. Are you lying right now to me?" Katra spoke in a calm tone but it held a clear warning in it as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, please Milady! No one would be foolish to lie to you, too wither of you." Sophie-Anne protested softly as she sat back down and kept her head low in respect.

"I see." Katra murmured softly as she looked around the room with barely any interest before turning a piercing gaze onto Sophie-Anne but she glanced at her sister as her cell phone went off.

Sophie-Anne leaked fear as Mina talked on the phone at vampire speed and paced the floor looking slightly put out. She hung the phone with annoyed huff and wined in disappointment.

"Mina?" Katra appeared beside her fast with a raised eyebrow at her.

"_Father said that we have to wait to the summit dear one. The high Council is coming to trial her." _Mina talked to her mentally with a pout upon her face.

"_She is going to a high trial at the summit by the Council. Who all is going to be there. All the Main council members?" _Katra asked back with a nod of her head ignoring the others that were frowning at them in confusion.

"_All of them, at least I think so. This means we have to be dressed in our council clothes as well." _Nodded Mina to her younger sister with distastes in her eyes at the thought of council robes.

"_Very well." _Katra nodded walking away to stand on the edge of the pool across from Sophie-Anne.

"Sophie-Anne, you will be temporary removed from power till the summit. The council then shall give you a fare trail. Eric Northman will take over as temporary King of Louisiana." Katra ordered as several people gasped in shock as Sophie-Anne looked shock.

"NO! I will not allow this to happen! I am QUEEN!" Sophie-Anne shouted before she could stop herself and stood fast knocking over her own chair.

Before anyone could say a thing, Katra had Sophie-Anne by the throat and off her feet against the wall. A small growl slipped past her lips as her eyes flashed red as she stared into the frightened eyes of Sophie-Anne.

Mina smirked but moved and closed lined Andre as he sped towards Katra. He hit the floor hard and she placed her foot on his chest with a quirked eyebrow at him, "Do not even think about it." She spoke coolly at him as he growled at her angrily.

"You should show more respect to those that are your elders. You are not in any position to make orders or demands. You are removed from your position and MR. NORTHMAN will be king till the trail. So, again think before you raise your voice to me again." Katra spoke in a soft deadly voice as she glared at the child before her pinned to the wall.

"Yes, Milady." Sophie-Anne whimpered as she heard her child groan in pain as Mina forced him harder into the ground.

"Good." Katra lowered her gently to the ground and slowly released her before straightening out her clothes with a soft smile before she disappeared and reappeared on the other side with the others, "Release him, Mina." Katra nodded to her sister.

"If I must." Sighed Mina in resign as she removed her foot. Andre got up fast and reappeared beside his maker with a look of concern.

"Miss Sophie-Anne, please bring the correct papers to Mr. Northman's bar Fangtaisa by tomorrow night. No later." Katra spoke softly with a nod of her head and small smile.

"Yes, Milady. I will be there tomorrow evening along with my child Andre for he is my main guard. You understand, do you not?" Sophie-Anne stayed up against the wall with a frightened look upon her face.

"Perfectly clear, my dear child." Katra offered a gentle smile and turned to walk away towards the door with the others following.

Mina was smirking at her sister. Who ever said that the most dangerous ones were the ones like her were wrong. The ones you have to look out for, were the ones like her younger sister. Calm, sweet, and quite but you piss them off. Then all hell will break loose. Her sister was silent and calm most of the time but wants someone did something to piss her off, then run far, far away.

They walked to the cars, only for Katra to pause and look thoughtful towards the house, "Mina, give me your phone. I do not have mine." She held out her hand with a smile upon her face.

"Of course but what is wrong?" Mina frowned at her concern and handed over her phone.

"Nothing too bad. Sophie-Anne is still a child and has many things to learn." She shook her head and flipped open the phone and began dialing a number.

'"Hector, da i Siarad â chi, daeth rwyf in Trefniadol Angen i Chi i fod yn Fangtaisa yfory. Sophie-Anne in cael bŵer dynnu oddi ar EI hyd y Copa badell fydd yn dawel the Council in treialu y Gan hi. Yr WYF in Angen i Rhanbarth weldio y ddogfen lofnodi. " Katra spoke in perfect accent.

"What language is she speaking?" Sookie asked with a frown upon her face.

"Welsh." shrugged Mina for she could understand what was being said. It would seem Sophie-Anne was going to try something, so her sister was calling the Magister in for help. Man, she couldn't wait to see the look on Sophie-Anne's face and even Andre's face. Maybe, Katra would allow her to keep Andre for a pet though from how her sister is now, probably not.

Katra hung the phone with a small smile as she handed it back to her sister, easily. She looked back at Sophie-Anne's house and fought back a sigh. The young Queen was still a child and had many years ahead of her but if she kept going the way, she was she would soon have less years to live. Katra felt a deep sadness enter at this. She was so tired of life and all the fighting and useless bloodshed. Yes, a long time ago, she had been just as if not more bloodthirsty than her elder sister and enjoyed killing anyone that got in her way. She had been ruthless and cruel. Only having love for her sister, brother and father. Her real family had seen to that. She had easily beheaded them with no remorse running through her veins. Shaking her head she rid herself of the useless thoughts that had come onto her.

"Katra?" Mina placed a hand on her shoulder with a deep frown of concern upon her beautiful face.

"It has been decided. Magister Hector will come to Fangtaisa tomorrow. Then will await the summit and both fates shall be decided." She nodded her head slowly as Mina's eyes widen in realization at the word both fates.

"NO! Try and reconsider." Mina ignored the others as they stared in confusion and concern.

"Enough. We must rest. For we have a long night tomorrow." Katra shrugged off her hand and walked to her car with calm look.

"Like hell if I'm giving you up that easily. No way in hell are you leaving me." Mina grounded out and stormed to her car as Eric followed her and the other's followed Katra.

Mina growled low in rage and grief as she tailed her sister back to the Vikings bar. She was not going to give up her baby, no matter what. They had been to hell and back and had survived worse than death together. They had been through too much for her to let her go without a fight. Hell, she would tie her up and gag her with her locked in a basement, if she didn't know her sister would send her through a two story window… again.

"I will help you if you wish it." Eric spoke up causing her to jump in shock fro had been deep in her thoughts.

"With what, Viking?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him with slight confusion.

"To keep your sister from ending her own life. My maker, Godric had almost ended his own not even two weeks ago. I was able to stop him. Maybe I can help you stop Katra." He nodded to her with a serious face.

"Thank you. Hopefully between us we can convince her to live again." Mina smiled at him with a soft look entering her eyes on him before she looked at the road again.

"Have faith min lilla krigare." (my little warrior) He spoke the last part in Swedish which she understood perfectly from him and threw him a bright smile and relief in her eyes that she wouldn't have to fight to convince her younger sister to live, all alone.

**

* * *

**

**Hey ya'll just wanted to let you all know that I will be posting the last chapter of New Beginning not to far behind this.**

**So no anger okay, I was just have writers block with that story and now I was able to find away to began it and end it.**

**Thanks for all the patients and everything else. **

**Now please review and tell me how you like this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Two girls human yet not human. Powerful in their own rights. Their blood bounded father sends them to Bon Temps Louisiana to deal with Maryann the Maenad from destroying all of Louisiana and to deal with Sophie-Anne. Godric didn't kill himself he went to live in Shreveport with Eric and Pam.

Chapter Two

Mina was leaning against the bar with a bored look upon her face. Fangtaisa was closed for the nigh cause of what was about to go down. Her clothes were the same as yesterdays except her top was a deep purple color instead of blue. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid.

Glancing around, she saw Bill and Sookie on a booth across the room. They had chosen to steer clear of her. They still thought she was more dangerous than her sister. Well, they were in a for a big surprise if Sophie-Anne pissed her off beyond the point of no return. Godric and Eric were sitting on their thrones up on the small stage. Pam was sitting on a chair looking as bored as her.

Looking over as she heard the door open. Katra walked in wearing her same style clothes and hair except her shirt was a deep sapphire blue. Her shoes were the same as well. Sophie-Anne was right behind her with Andre right beside her as well.

"Please sit." Katra motioned to the chairs and table in the middle of the room.

Both vampires sat without a word of complaint. They knew it would be useless to complain to Katra or any of them. They didn't want to risk Katra's wrath or Mina's wrath.

"Shall we do this?" Smiled Sophie-Anne with an innocent smile upon her face as Andre nodded his head as well.

"Not yet but soon. We have to await my guest." Katra nodded her head to her with a soft smile upon her face.

Andre growled in warning to her for being as he sees rude. But he froze though as Mina appeared beside them with a low growl of her own directed at him.

"Try anything and I'll happily rip out your fangs and wear them as earrings." Mina stated in all too cheerful tone making him slowly cringe back and for her sister to sigh.

"Settle down. My guest shall arrive soon enough." Katra placed a hand on her sister's shoulder giving a soft smile to her. Eric and Godric walked over to join them as Ginger brought over some True bloods for them all to drink.

"No way in hell am I drinking that shit." Mina wrinkled her nose at the drinks in disgust and loath.

"I don't have the stomach for them either." Chuckled Eric giving her a tiny smirk as she grinned back at him.

"Who are you two exactly?" Asked Bill with a frown at both girls.

"They are Willamina Kyril Romanian and Katra Blade Evermorning Romanian. They are

the blood bounded daughters of King Dracula and the blood bounded sisters to Prince Alucard." Hector the Magister walked in with his second Luisa, causing gasps of shock at

their names.

"Willamina the Goddess of War and Katra the Goddess of Death and Destruction." Pam's mouth had fallen open in complete shock at his words.

"MOTHER FUCKERS! IT'S MINA NOT WILLAMINA IF YOU ALL WANNA LIVE!" Mina shouted with red tinted eyes to show she was not happy one bit.

"Calm down. I am no Goddess of Destruction or of Death. It is old history." Katra spoke up in a soft tone but you could hear the warning in her voice.

"You both are over ten thousand to over twelve thousand years old. Talk says you both are pure blood Atlanteans and the cause of it's down fall." Pam spoke up ignoring Katra's warning.

"You both sunk Atlantis?" Gasped Sookie in shock/horror/ and awe at them both.

"No I slaughtered anyone that crossed my path. Katra is the one that had destroyed the system keeping it afloat on the water. She is the one that sunk Atlantis. Stupid fucking people were corrupted to hell and back." Shrugged Mina with a smirk upon her face as Sookie went wide eyed.

"Enough. We are gathered here for a reason. Not to talk about ancient history." Katra spoke up with a small glare and a hidden warning in her voice directed at them.

"Yes milady." Bowed Hector the Magister in respect to Katra before looking at the Queen and her first and favorite childe.

Katra stood back and watched as Hector had Sophie-Anne fill out all the correct papers. She kept an eye on Andre though, she did not trust the child. She looked up at the door and sniffed the air and almost sighed in dismay and frustration.

"I will be taking her into custody." Nan Flannagan walked in with her guards and was smirking.

Katra arched her eyebrow and saw her sister narrow her eyes. She could tell her sister was taking it as an insolent. Their father had ordered them to detain Sophie-Anne not Miss Flannagan. A sigh left her mouth as she saw her sister getting more pissed off at Nan as she still rambled on and on.

Mina moved fast and knocked her down fast with her fangs bared. Her eyes were tinted red from her anger.

"Now I fucking hate Sophie-Anna with all my little black heart. But you coming here and stating that you are taking her from mine and my sisters grasps is a fucking insolent! Our father command us to hold her till the trail! You are going against his orders! And that is treason!" Mina hissed in the end with a deadly glare.

"Why you little bitch!" Nan bared her fangs at her with a cold glare.

"Enough!" Katra stepped forward with a cooled look upon her face causing them to freeze, "Miss Flannagan, you will cease to not keep up these ridiculous assumptions. Lady Sophie-Anne and her childe will remain on her compound till the trail. But they well also not cause any and I mean any trouble or try and make and attempt on escaping their fate. And for facts, Nan you will have your fangs torn out if you disobey. And Sophie-Anne I will stake you faster than you can blink if you disobey than I will give Andre to my sister for a pet." she finished with her normal soft tone and leveled a certain look upon them.

"Oh really that would make the greatest present ever!" Squealed Mina with a manic grin upon her face as she jumped up and down.

"Fine." Was agreed by the others not wanting to anger the female further.

"Good." Katra nodding as some of her guards and the Magistrate's guards walked them out fully. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with sadness flashing in her eyes. She was fearing the summit/trial, for she knew exactly what was going to happen if they were found guilty. She would be the one forced to carry out the death sentence.

"Katra?" Godric gave her a look of her concern as he saw the look inside her eyes.

"I am fine." Katra waved him off and walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Are you ladies hungry?" Eric asked as he looked them but mainly Mina.

"I'll have a A- negative." Mina grinned at the Viking she had taken a fancy to.

"I am not hungry." Katra waved them off and got up. She walked out of the bar and into the night.

"Dam brat." Mina muttered under her breath but some could see she was worried about her.

Katra walked down the road with small shake of her head. She was so tired that she could pass out from this. Not physically tired but emotionally and mentally tired as well. She had seen so much blood and murder most of it caused by her. For thousands of years she had killed and caused more blood baths than anyone to ever walk. She had even been more gruesome than her adopted father and brother, which has shocked many for that.

Looking up to the bright sky she saw it was an half-moon and smiled softly. It was a night like this when her and Mina had met Alucard their adopted brother but their brother all the same. She was very well know about ripping someone's throat out from being crossed or if someone hurt her sister. That was one of the main reasons why no one really fucked with Mina _**(besides her being a vindictive bitch, who would be hell bent on torturing you to insanity)**_.It was her, she was very feared and that is why they didn't mess Mina. They didn't want her wrath coming down onto their heads.

"Are you well?" Spoke up Godric from behind her as he dropped down from flying.

"I am but why have you been following me?" Katra turned and crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"How?" Godric cocked his head to the side with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I have know since I left Fangtaisa. Mr. Godric. I have not survived for thousands of years by not paying attention to my surroundings." She waved her hand and looked closer at him with slight narrowed eyes.

"Your sister is very worried." He stated with a nod of his head to her but he mentally smirked as what she had stated.

"She worries too much all the time." Katra turned and began to walk down the road not even sparing him a glance as he walked along side of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her after a few minutes with and arched eyebrow as she sniffed the air.

"Food. I have been around for far too long to live off the True Bloods." She answered before pausing as she saw a couple of gang members attacking two frightened girls. A growl slipped past her lips before she disappeared.

Godric looked and watched as she appeared behind one of the males. He crossed his arms and watched in what she was going to do.

**With Katra**

"Come on girls let's play." Cooed one of the males making Katra grimace in pure disgust.

"Stop." She barked out coldly with a glare of ice as they turned around to face her.

"Awe did you wanna play as well." One purred with a lecherous grin upon his face as he looked her up and down.

"Get out of here." Katra ordered the girls with a nod of her head to the side.

The girls moved to run but a male stepped in their way with a sneer. But he was grabbed by Godric by the throat. Godric nodded to the two girls, who booked it down the road and ran off as fast as they could.

"Hey what gives?" Shouted the male that was obvious the leader and Katra had her eyes set on him.

"What gives?" She growled low in her throat as she took a step towards him and let her instincts semi take over, "Does it turn you on to see tears streaming down their faces? To see them pleading/begging for you to let them go before you brutality rape them over and over again?" She snarled at him as she felt her fangs ache to slide loose and dig into his throat.

"Hey we were just trying to have fun that's all." Rushed out the leader with terror leaking off him in waves as she moved closer.

"Well gentleman play time is the fuck over." She bared her fangs and lunged forward sinking them into his throat and began to drain him dry.

She heard another scream as Godric drained the other. Before she dropped hers to the ground, she turned and pounced on the other as did Godric. They both drained the whole gang before burring them in the woods.

Katra turned wiping her hands off on her ruined pants. She turned and glanced at Godric who was looking up to the moon, "What is bothering you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you always kill your meals?" He asked with a frown upon his face turning to face her.

"Do not presume to know! I killed tonight because I know for a fact that they would kill and murder again!" She hissed baring her fangs at him with a dangerously edge to her tone.

"I do not presume anything. I also did not mean to offend you. I wanted to see and I found what I was looking for. You like me and unlike some many others have found your human soul again. You care about the humans and other things." He spoke with a softened tone watching as she retracted her fangs and smiled a sad smile.

"Yes. That is a very dangerous flaw of mine. Trust me though blood stains my hands much more than anyone I know. More than my sister's." She nodded her head and turned to leave to go back to the hotel she was staying at.

"It is not a flaw to care and Blood Stains all us vampires hands." Godric spoke causing her to pause before she disappeared from view and smell.

He cocked his head to the side and sighed softly. It would seem it was much more worse than what Mina had told him and Eric. She was getting to her breaking point. The lives she took probably haunted her every waking moment. He made a decision to help her come to terms with it and make peace.

**A Week Later**

Mina growled as she stormed into Fangtaisa and looked around but growled again as she couldn't find her sister no where. Storming past customers, she shoved the ones dancing out of her way completely to get to Eric's throne. She spotted Godric beside him as well and sniffed the air to see if either one had Katra's scent on them but they didn't, which made her angrier than hell.

"Mina?" Eric cocked an eyebrow at her but there was concern in his eyes for her.

"Your office now and you as well." She ordered pointed to him before pointing to Godric. Turning she walked briskly to Eric's office. Going into the room she took his desk chair as both vampires entered and sat down on the leather couch after closing the door, "My sister is missing I can't find her anywhere. Have either of you seen her?" She asked with a glare.

"No." Eric shook his head with realization. She was pissed and irritated because she couldn't find her younger sister.

"Not since she had disappeared from when you sent me after her." Godric spoke with a nod as well. He felt concern that Katra was missing and no one not even her sister knew where she was.

Mina growled but jumped as a beeping sound sounded off in the room. Realizing it was her phone she pulled it out fast and looked over the message and cursed in several different languages.

"Mina?" Eric stood back up and looked at her with more concern.

"You two should get Pam and pack. And alert Mr. Compton and Miss Stackhouse. The summit aka the trial as been pushed forward by the high council. We leave tomorrow." Mina stood up and walked out with a cold look leaving two shocked vampires.

"Well, this is going to be a delightful trip." Bit out Pam walking in with a sarcasm lacing her voice and words. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Go and alert Bill and Sookie." Ordered Eric to his childe with a sharp and as she huffed and stormed off with a scowl.

**Tomorrow Night**

They arrived at the airport and spotted Katra waiting for them with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked bored as they stopped in front of her with confused looks upon their faces.

"Sophie-Anne and Andre will ride in travel coffins already on board. They will have silver chains wrapped around the out-side parts." She spoke as two guards led them inside before glancing at them only to narrow her eyes at Bill and Sookie, "I must implore you Mr. Compton to keep Miss Stackhouse's mouth shut at all times unless she is asked to speak." She ordered with a nod of her head.

"Why?" Snapped Sookie with a glare but froze as the cold eyes of Katra landed on her with no mercy.

"The High Council will not think twice before killing you and chaining Mr. Compton in silver. Not even Mina mouths off to them without proper cause. Trust me on this, you don't wanna find out on how they will kill you." Katra spoke in a frozen tone as she turned and boarded the plane with a nod.

The others followed as Sookie had gone pale with fear. Katra was speaking low to a plane attendant who was nodding with a pleased look to help. She turned and took a seat as the attendant walked away to go and do what she was told. Mina sat down across from her sister as Eric sat beside her and Godric sat beside Katra. Pam took a seat beside a nervous Jessica as Bill and Sookie sat down.

"Katra, why was the Trail pushed forward?" Mina asked with a frown upon her face as Katra looked at her.

"Lady Carlita called it forth. For a new ruler will be needed for Louisiana. Even if Sophie-Anne doesn't lose her life. She will still be dethroned." Katra spoke with a nod of her head as horror appeared on Mina's face.

"That whore is coming! she never leaves the old world. This is bad, very very bad. Her and father don't get along." Mina spoke with a conviction in her voice as she shook her head silently.

"She is one of the oldest Vampires around but she is not part of the High Council though they do take her opinion very serious." Katra spoke as she nodded to her sister but she was not looking forward to talking to Carlita at all.

"I have heard of Carlita. She is very ruthless and uncaring for everything except blood." Godric spoke up as Eric nodded his head to them as well.

"Yes well, Carlita hates Katra big time." Mina looked worried as Katra looked neutral as ever but their was a dark look inside of her eyes.

"Why does she hate Katra?" asked Sookie as she looked over to them from across their seats.

"Katra nearly took off her head but ended up destroying over half of her guard before me, father and brother were able to pull her out of her rage enhanced bloodlust. It was a very bloody battle." Mina answered as a brief flash of pain flashed in Katra's eyes.

"Why?" asked Pam with an arched eyebrow but curiosity marred her face.

"That is enough. Leave my past alone." Katra's voice was colder than the arctic ocean and winds as she turned icy eyes onto them all.


End file.
